IDIOT
by ryukim96
Summary: Imajinasinya tumbuh dalam dunia dimana tidak ada orang lain yang dapat memasukinya. Hidupnya hanya berpusat pada dua hal, dunia yang dibangunnya, dan Wonwoo, kakaknya./"Hyung. Tidur sama Mingyu ya?"/"Se-Sebentar hyung, aku sedang melakukan panggilan"/"dasar idiot!"/MEANIE/SEVENTEEN/BROTHERSHIP/ROMANCE.
1. Chapter 1

**IDIOT**

MEANIE COUPLE (KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO) of SEVENTEEN

And other member

.

.

.

Hari senin dan pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktitas, semua orang bergegas dari tempat tidur untuk memulai harinya. mungkin tidak bagi Wonwoo, pemuda itu masih terlelap tidur, mata sipitnya terpejam rapat dalam balutan hangat selimut tebal di atas ranjang.

Wonwoo tidak sendirian dalam kamarnya, disamping ranjangnya duduk seorang pemuda yang membawa sekantung penuh mainan, pemuda yang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo itu mengompres dahi Wonwoo dengan handuk basah yang airnya tidak diperas. Membuat tetesan dari air itu mengalir melewati pelipis Wonwoo dan membasahi bantal dibawahnya.

Mingyu, nama pemuda itu. Ia terkikik kecil melihat kedua alis Wonwoo bertaut ketika merasakan dinginnya handuk basah menyapa dahinya, cara Mingyu terkikik terlihat lucu karena gigi taring yang mencuat disela senyum manisnya. Sambil sesekali Mingyu menempelkan stetoskop mainan di dada Wonwoo yang masih belum tertarik untuk bangun, seolah-olah sedang memeriksa keadan pasien.

Tangan jahilnya tak henti menghapus lelehan air dari handuk basah itu. Membuat pola tidak beraturan dibantal kemudian mengusap jemari basahnya dipipi Wonwoo. Hingga lama kelamaan mengusik iris bening milik Wonwoo untuk terbuka. Sosok Mingyu adalah objek pertama yang dilihat Wonwoo, mata sipitnya benar-benar terbuka sempurna saat menyadari sesuatu yang dingin dan basah berada disekitar kepalanya.

Wonwoo segera duduk, membuat handuk yang menempel didahinya jatuh kepangkuannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?." Tanyanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Melihat Mingyu dikamarnya dengan segala tingkah konyolnya saat membuka mata adalah hal buruk untuk mengawali pagi.

"Selamat pagi Wonwoo hyung." Balas Mingyu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak masuk ke kamarku sembarangan? Dan apa-apaan dengan handuk basah ini?!." Wonwoo mulai berseru dengan kerutan kesal di dahinya.

Mingyu tertawa, ia mengatakan pada Wonwoo jika ia sedang bermain dokter dan pasien kali ini. Mingyu jadi dokternya dan Wonwoo pasiennya.

Dengan kasar Wonwoo menyingkap selimutnya, melempar handuk basah kesembarang arah dan mulai beranjak dari ranjang diiringi gerutuan kesal.

"dasar idiot!."

Pintu kamar dibanting keras oleh Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak cukup paham untuk mengerti kemarahan Wonwoo, jadi ia hanya menatap bingung pada pintu kamar.

Mendengar kata IDIOT? Mungkin sebagian besar orang berpikir itu sama dengan AUTISME. Jika memang kalian berpikir begitu, maka itu salah. IDIOT adalah seseorang yang memiliki IQ di bawah rata-rata yaitu dibawah skor 30 dan itu terjadi bukan karena kelainan sejak lahir melainkan disebebkan karna benturan keras di kepala, traumatik, rasa tertekan dan rasa takut berlebihan sehingga membuat kerja otak semakin menurun dengan daya konsentrasi hampir nol.

Sedangkan AUTISME adalah penyakit keterbatasan mental sehingga menyebabkan seseorang memiliki pemikiran berbeda dari orang lain bahkan memiliki dunianya sendiri, namun bukan berarti IQ nya dibawah skor 30 seperti penderita idiot, justru penderita autisme bisa melampaui orang normal dan biasanya di derita sejak di dalam kandungan.

Dan Mingyu mengalami salah satu dari dua kelainan tersebut, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu, terjebak didunia anak-anaknya selama belasan tahun. Mentalnya tidak ikut tumbuh seiring tubuhnya yang telah terlihat dewasa.

Benar, Mingyu idiot.

Imajinasinya tumbuh dalam dunia dimana tidak ada orang lain yang dapat memasukinya. Hidupnya hanya berpusat pada dua hal, dunia yang dibangunnya, dan Wonwoo, kakaknya.

Wonwoo, pemuda berusia 21 tahun, kakak Mingyu. berkuliah di Universitas cukup ternama di korea selatan yaitu Chungnam University dengan mengambil fakultas jurusan hukum.

Orang tua mereka sudah meninggal tujuh bulan lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas sehingga membuatnya berjuang keras sekarang untuk mengurus segalanya. Mulai dari kuliah, mengurus rumah, bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe sebagai waiters, dan mengurus Mingyu.

Akhirnya setelah insiden menyebalkan tadi pagi, Wonwoo bisa segera bersiap sekaligus membuat sarapan untuk Mingyu. Dengan tenang Mingyu meminum susu coklat kesukaannya dan mulai memakan roti isi yang sudah di siapkan Wonwoo.

"Sudah ku siapkan untuk makan siang dan malam untukmu. Dan kau jangan coba-coba menyalakan kompor atau menyentuh benda lain didapur selain makanan dimeja makan, Mengerti?" Jelas Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang asik menjilati sisa susu coklatnya dibibir gelas.

"Mingyu, kau mendengarku?"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda jika ia mendengar ucapan wonwoo.

"Aku berangkat. Pintunya aku kunci dari luar. Jangan nakal dan jangan masuk ke kamarku." Tegas Wonwoo, ia harus bergegas sebelum terlambat sampai kekampus.

Mingyu tidak menyahut, ia hanya melihat Wonwoo menjauh pergi. sampai akhirnya Wonwoo menutup pintu rumah mereka, Mingyu berlari kedepan jendela samping pintu. Memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang mengunci pagar dan berjalan terburu-buru hingga menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"hati-hati hyung. Cepat pulang dan temani Mingyu main lagi." Ucap Mingyu sendu.

Seperti biasanya, Wonwoo menunggu bus di halte ujung jalan blok rumahnya, guguran beberapa kelopak bunga jatuh di sela-sela rambut hitam lembutnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Langkahnya tujuh bulan lalu tak seberat langkahnya di hari-hari belakangan ini. Mingyu jelas menghambat mimpinya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Wonwoo?" sebuah sedan metalik berhenti tepat dihadapan Wonwoo. kaca jendela mobil itu diturunkan dan seseorang dari dalam menyapa Wonwoo hangat. "selamat pagi, Wonwoo."

"Jisoo, selamat pagi!" sapa Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya. Mengesampingkan pikiran rumitnya saat bertemu salah satu teman atau mungkin sahabatnya ini.

"berangkat bersama?." tanya pemuda tampan bernama Jisoo tersebut.

"tidak apa Jisoo. Bus akan datang beberapa menit lagi." Kata Wonwoo merasa tidak enak.

"Naiklah." Kata Jisoo masih dengan senyum hangatnya, mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

"tapi a-"

"aku tidak menerima penolakan." Potong Jisoo cepat.

Wonwoo akhirnya naik kemobil dan duduk disamping Jisoo meski sebenarnya ia enggan karna merepotkan Jisoo terus menerus.

"terimakasih" bisik Wonwoo.

"bukan masalah" jawab Jisoo, kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan menuju kampus, hanya membahas beberapa tugas karna memang Wonwoo dan Jisoo memiliki sifat lebih tenang dibandingkan teman-teman lainnya.

Mereka sampai di kampus. seperti biasa saat dikelas keempat teman mereka yang lain menyapa dengan sangat bersemangat. Hoshi, Dokyeom, Seungkwan, dan Woozi. sekumpulan Manusia dengan kepribadian yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jisoo dan Wonwoo. Melengkapi aura tenang Wonwoo dan Jisoo dengan sifat ceria mereka. Atau kita bisa menyebutnya dengan sifat tidak tahu malu.

"Wonwoo. Kau tidak lupa dengan presentasi kita untuk hari ini kan?" Tanya Woozi, si kecil pintar namun pedas dalam berkata jika sudah merasa kesal.

"Astaga! Aku lupa. Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku tadi pagi?" Kaget Wonwoo sambil melihat isi tasnya.

"Apa?! Kau harus mengambilnya Wonwoo!. Bagaimana kau bisa sangat ceroboh? Haruskah aku juga yang mengingatkan mu untuk hal sepenting itu?!" Kata Woozi mulai mengomel.

"Aku bercanda. Aku membawanya. Tada!" Kata Wonwoo sambil menunjukan tugasnya.

"lucu sekali." Kata Woozi sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Hei Woozi, kau tau? Kemarah tidak baik untuk wajahmu nantinya. Kau akan mudah mendapat kerutan." Goda Hoshi, si periang yang memiliki milyaran ide jenius saat berdebat.

Dokyeom dan Sungkwan hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Hoshi sambil sesekali saling memukul lengan satu sama lain. Mereke dikenal sebagai _Mood Maker_ namun kemampuan luar biasa dalam menghafal.

Woozi hampir memukul kepala Hoshi dengan botol minum, tapi diinterupsi oleh Jisoo.

"Duduklah dengan tenang. Dosen datang." Kata Jisoo santai sambil menepuk bahu Woozi. Hoshi hanya tertawa melihat Woozi yang kemudian mencibir Jisoo.

Pembelajaran di mulai.

 _ **-Dikantin-**_

"Wonwoo. Kau masih bekerja di cafe itu?" Tanya Dokyeom sambil duduk dan meletakan nampan berisi enam minuman pesanan teman-teman lainnya.

"Iya, kenapa? Kalian mau datang? Datanglah." undang Wonwoo.

"Oke! kita berangkat nanti malam. Aku juga sedang malas di rumah karena tidak ada orang." Kata Hoshi sambil meminum minumannya.

"Setuju. Pukul tujuh kita bertemu disana." Jawab Woozi, Jisoo hanya menyimak.

"Bukankah bulan lalu kita punya rencana berlibur bersama?" Tanya Seungkwan masih sibuk mengambil jelly-jelly yang tenggelam didasar gelas minumannya.

"Ah... ya. Kita punya rencana ke pantai bukan? Di Busan. Kampung halaman si imut ini." Dokyeom mulai menggoda Woozi.

Woozi hanya melempar tatapan dengan hawa membunuh pada Dokyeom.

"bercanda." Dokyeom menghentikan tawanya sekejap. Namun disusul tawa lainnya.

"Kau tau? Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini orang tua ku sangat sering berbisnis ke luar kota. Itu membosankan, seisi rumah di kuasai Soonyoung." Hoshi mengeluh.

"Itu karena kakak mu di beri wewenang bertanggung jawab atas rumah dan kau sendiri." Jawab Jisoo tenang.

"Maksudku... dia sangat mengatur dan itu tidak adil, dia bisa melakukan apapun sedangkan aku tidak." Kata Hoshi dengan ekpresi dan gerakan spontan untuk menunjukan kekesalannya.

"Mungkin saja dia melakukan itu untuk kebaikaanmu. Dengar, mungkin kau berpikir kakak mu itu jahat tapi dia punya niat baik untuk melakukan itu." Wonwoo menasehati.

Hoshi mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Wonwoo.

"hei Wonwoo? Apa kau tidak bosan tinggal sendirian di rumah? Aku saja rasanya hampir mati kebosanan setiap hari ditinggal ayah ibuku bekerja, ditambah lagi dengan perlakuan Soonyoung hyung."tanya Hoshi sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Berkunjunglah ke rumah ku jika kau merasa bosan sendirian di rumah." Kata Jisoo sambil menepuk pelan bahu Wonwoo yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Atau kita saja yang berkunjung ke rumah Wonwoo." Kata Woozi sambil mengaduk aduk minumannya dengan sedotan di susul dengan melirik ke arah teman temannya.

Wonwoo hampir tersedak minumannya.

"Itu ide bagus!" Kata Hoshi sambil menjentikkan jari dan menunjuk Woozi. Mereka melakukan hi5.

"Ja-jangan... Rumahku sangat berantakan, aku jarang membereskannya karna terlalu sibuk di luar rumah." Kaku Wonwoo menolak halus ide Woozi.

"Kita bisa membersihkannya bersama." Kata Seungkwan ramah.

"Tidak, itu akan merepotkan kalian. Aku saja yang akan mengunjungi kalian jika aku bosan." Kata Wonwoo meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Oke, mungkin lain kali." Kata Dokyeom sambil tersenyum.

Seperti biasanya, beberapa candaan mulai tercetus dari Dokyeom, Hoshi, dan Seungkwan dengan di iringi tawa dari yang lain. sesekai juga mereka saling membully entah karena kelakuannya atau karna candaan yang mereka buat.

"Wonwoo, jangan tertawa datar begitu. Tertawalah dengan lepas seperti Seungkwan yang terbahak layaknya orang idiot. Hahaha!" Kata Dokyeom sambil tertawa dan di susul dengan tawa lainnya. Seungkwan memukul kepala belakang Dokyeom.

"kau harus berkaca sebelum menertawakanku donkey." Balas Seungkwan. Yang lain kembali terbahak kecuali Wonwoo.

" _idiot? Mingyu..."_

" _Apa mereka akan membully mingyu jika bertemu suatu saat mereka berkunjung kerumah? Bagaimana pun Mingyu itu tetap saja Adikku"_

Mendengar ucapan Dokyeom Wonwoo jadi teringat Mingyu dan melamun, namun tidak ada yang memperhatikan karena masih sibuk tertawa. Hingga tepukan tidak sengaja dari Jisoo di pahanya menyadarkan Wonwoo.

"ah aku harus segera berangkat ke cafe. Kalian datanglah nanti, aku tunggu" Wonwoo melirik jam besar dikantin yang sudah menunujukkan pukul lima. Ia segera bergegas menuju tempat kerja paruh waktunya.

Sambil sedikit berlari kecil Wonwoo pergi ke cafe, memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus, namun tetap saja melelahkan jika harus berjalan kaki. Ia bisa saja naik bus tapi Wonwoo harus berhemat.

Sesampainya disana Wonwoo segera menuju lokernya untuk berganti seragam kerja.

"Kau baru datang?" Tanya seorang pria dengan nametag Choi Sengcheol sambil bersandar pada dinding dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Ahh.. maaf aku terlambat hyung." jawab Wonwoo sedikit tegang sambil mengancing kemeja putihnya.

"Tidak. Perbaiki ekspresimu tegang mu itu." Kata Seungcheol sambil meninju kecil lengan Wonwoo disusul dengan tawanya.

"Aish.. hyung." Kata Wonwoo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Seungcheol.

"Sudah, kau bereskan meja saja, biar aku duluan yang melayani pelanggan." Kata Seungcheol sambil meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih merapihkan dirinya di depan cermin besar.

Seperti biasanya Wonwoo melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan sangat tenang, senyuman manis selalu di perlihatkan ketika berhadapan dengan pelanggan. Tidak jarang beberapa keluhan kasar dari pelanggan yang tidak sabaran pada Wonwoo, dia tentu tidak bisa berbuat banyak jadi dia hanya meminta maaf dan tersenyum tulus.

" _Tuhan, aku tau kau adil. Tapi kurasa ini terlalu berat untukku"_

Pukul tujuh malam. Waktu yang di tentukan teman-teman Wonwoo untuk bertemu di cafe tempat Wonwoo bekerja. Satu persatu mereka datang dengan pakaian santai.

"Dimana Wonwoo?" Tanya Hoshi mencari sahabatnya itu di dalam cafe.

"Entahlah." Jawab Woozi sambil mencari Wonwoo juga.

"Woah.. kalian datang?" Sapa Seungcheol ramah pada teman-teman Wonwoo yang memang dia kenal karena sering bertemu.

"Hai Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Jisoo ramah.

"Aku baik, bagaimana kalian? Mencari Wonwoo? Dia sedang di belakang. Mau aku panggilkan?" Tanya Seungcheol panjang lebar.

"Kami baik hyung. Boleh kah? Terima kasih hyung." Jawab Seungkwan ramah.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata Seungcheol dengan mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

Seungcheol menuju ruang ganti karyawan, dimana Wonwoo sedang berada saat itu. Dan mulai mengetuk ruang ganti yang ternyata di kunci oleh Wonwoo dari dalam.

"Wonwoo? Teman-teman mu datang, mereka di tempat biasa." Kata Seungcheol seraya mengulang ketukannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Wonwoo?" Panggil Seungcheol sedikit keras.

Masih hening.

"Wonwoo? Kau mendengarku?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan nada khawatir.

"Se-Sebentar hyung, aku sedang melakukan panggilan." Sahut Wonwoo pelan dari dalam ruangan.

"Baiklah... jangan terlalu lama membuat mereka menunggu." Kata Seungcheol meninggalkan Wonwoo dan kembali ke depan.

Di dalam ruangan, Wonwoo setengah mati mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, butir keringat bercucuran melewati pipi tirusnya, tangannya terasa dingin dan kaku. Sakit. Itu yang sedang dirasakan. Tangannya terus meramas dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan. Dia lupa membawa obat penghilang rasa sakit. Dan sialnya penyakit itu kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat, membuat Wonwoo harus menahan disudut ruangan sambil terduduk lemas. Wonwoo memang memiliki kelainan jantung sejak lahir. Penyakit yang akan menyerang saat tubuhnya kelalahan itu dapat kambuh sewaktu-waktu.

Wonwoo terus di posisinya. Hingga beberapa waktu berlalu.

Nafasnya perlahan mulai beraturan, rasa sakitnya berkurang, tangannya kembali menghangat. Wonwoo mencoba berdiri, kaki kurusnya mulai bisa digerakan, dia merapihkan dirinya agar tidak ada orang yang curiga. Dengan menghela nafas panjang dia mulai keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan Wonwoo menahan sakitnya.

"Menunggu lama? Maaf, aku ada sedikit masalah." Kata Wonwoo tersenyum sambil menghampiri taman-temannya yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Dari mana saja?" Ketus Woozi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jisoo lembut.

"Maaf, Aku ada sedikit masalah. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata Wonwoo meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Ah sudahlah, tujuan kita untuk minum _coffee_ dan berkumpul." Cetus Dokyeom asal sambil meminum americano panasnya.

Mereka mulai mengobrol diiringi dengan candaan-candaan seperti biasanya dan sesekali Wonwoo meninggalkan obrolan asik karena harus mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan. Rasa lelahnya terbayarkan dengan kedatangan teman-temannya hari ini, membuat suasana menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Satu Hari yang panjang telah terlewatkan. Waktunya kembali ke rumah karna waktu bekerja sudah usai. Helaan nafas panjang wonwoo memecahkan kesunyian rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Kata Wonwoo pelan sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali. Sepi dan sunyi seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menyambutnya karna Mingyu sudah tidur lelap di kamarnya.

Wonwoo menyempatkan diri untuk merapihkan mainan Mingyu yang berserak diruang tamu dan mencuci piring bekas makan Mingyu seharian, meletakkan sisa makanan kedalam kulkas karna sepertinya Mingyu melewatkan makan malamnya, kemudian berlalu masuk kekamarnya untuk istirahat.

 _ **-dini hari...-**_

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya, masih malam, itu pikiran Mingyu tanpa melihat jam. Mingyu pergi ke luar kamar sambil mengusap usap matanya. Langkah kaki yang sedikit menyeret membawanya ke dapur. Mingyu lapar. Dia mulai mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan dimeja, lemari, laci. Mingyu tahu betul jika makanannya masih ada di meja sebelum dia tidur tadi, tapi sekarang tidak ada. Dimana sekarang?

Dengan senyum manis khas, Mingyu melihat ke arah kulkas. Mingyu mencari makanannya di sana dan benar saja, dia menemukannya.

Mingyu menarik asal piring tersebut membuat dentingan karna piring dan mangkuk yang berbenturan pelan. Tanpa sengaja dia pun ikut menyeret piring lain berisi potongan buah sampai-sampai.

Prang!

Piring itu membentur lantai hingga pecah, membuat bagian-bagian tajam berserakan di jalan yang akan dilalui Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak mengiraukannya sama sekali, dia hanya berpikir dia mendapatkan makanannya dan pergi ke meja makan. Kakinya melewati pecahan piring sambil sesekali meringis perih karena terbentuk goresan luka di telapak kakinya.

Suara barang pecah belah yang menghantam lantai sontak membangunkan Wonwoo dari tidur pulasnya. Mata sipit Wonwoo terbuka, segera Mengecek jam weker dinakas, Pukul 04.00 pagi, masih terlalu awal untuk memulai aktivitas. dengan kesadaran seadanya Wonwoo menghampiri sumber suara tersebut.

Wonwoo menekan tombol lampu ruang tengah dan tidak mendapati apapun disana. Ia lalu bergegas menuju dapur.

"Mingyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu yang sedang melahap makanan sisa semalam dengan tenang di meja makan.

Mingyu tersenyum cerah melihat kedatangan Wonwoo, menghiraukan pekikan sang kakak yang terkejut melihat pecahan piring yang berserakan.

Wonwoo melihat keadaan dapur Diiringi dengusan kesal. Seluruh permukaan lantai sudah berserakan piring pecah dan bercak darah yang Wonwoo yakini berasal dari anggota tubuh Mingyu yang terkena pecahan. Beruntung Wonwoo tidak menginjaknya karna ia mengenakan sandal tidurnya.

Wonwoo mulai memunguti pecahan beling yang tercecer, membuangnya ketempat sampah dan membersihkan lantai dua kali dengan sapu untuk memastikan sudah tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal.

Setelah itu Fokus Wonwoo beralih kepada Mingyu, ia mulai berlutut untuk melihat kaki adiknya itu.

Benar saja, Darah di telapak kaki Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas. Wonwoo bangkit dan pergi mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di lemari tidak jauh dari meja makan. Perlahan Wonwoo membersihkan dan merawat luka di kaki Mingyu, dan Mingyu menaggapinya dengan terkikik geli. Entah, Wonwoo sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu tidak menangis meski telapak kakinya sudah berlumur darah seperti ini. Anak itu sangat cengeng biasanya.

"Kau tidak makan lagi semalam? Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan menungguku untuk makan malam. Kenapa kau sangat sulit diberitahu?" kesal Wonwoo masih berjongkok membersihkan luka Mingyu.

"ibu bilang kita kita boleh berbicara ketika makan." jawab Mingyu dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"jangan mengajariku. perhatikan makanan dimulutmu dan mengunyahlah dengan benar. Dasar jorok." Balas Wonwoo setelah selesai membalut luka Mingyu dengan kasar. Ia berdiri dan melihat adiknya makan dengan saus belepotan disekitar wajah.

Mingyu menurut. Anak itu mengunyah makananya dengan tenang.

"Mingyu makan karna Mingyu lapar. Semalam Mingyu menunggu hyung pulang. Tapi hyung tidak pulang-pulang." Ucapnya setelah meneguk air minum dari cangkir yang isinya kepenuhan, dan berakhir dengan air minum tersebut malah membasahi piyamanya.

"Mingyu ingin makan bersama. Tidak ada Wonwoo hyung, tidak ada ayah, tidak ada ibu, hanya ada Mingyu Dimeja makan, hanya Mingyu. Dan Mingyu tidak bisa memuji masakan yang hyung buat karna hyung tidak ada. Tapi Jika ada ayah dan ibu pasti mereka bisa mendengarkan pujian Mingyu untuk masakan hyung yang enak." Kata Mingyu masih dengan tatapan polosnya pada Wonwoo. Kalimat Mingyu sedikit berbelit. Tapi Wonwoo cukup terbiasa untuk menangkap apa maksudnya.

Pertama, Mingyu kesepian. Kedua Mingyu tidak ingin makan sendirian di meja makan. Dan ketiga soal orang tua mereka. Mudah saja. Tapi sejujurnya Wonwoo tidak terlalu peduli dengan ocehan adik idiotnya itu.

"Dengar. berhenti membahas ayah dan ibu. Lagipula aku tidak memerlukan pujian apapun atas masakanku, dan juga berhentilah membuatku semakin membencimu, Mingyu." Wonwoo memberi titah. Menarik beberapa lembar tissue dan membersihkan wajah Mingyu dari sisa saus.

Ia beranjak, membuka piyama basah Mingyu dan mulai merapikan bekas makannya. "Sejak kita tumbuh besar bersama, ayah dan ibu memang hanya mendengarkanmu bukan? Seperti kau adalah satu satunya anak dirumah ini. Tidak pernah menganggapku ada seberapa keras pun aku berusaha. sedangkan kau? Kau hanya perlu merusak barang barang dan merengek, maka semua perhatian mereka akan segera tertuju padamu. Itu tidak adil."

Wonwoo melempar piyama Mingyu kedalam box dan meletakkan piring serta cangkir kotor ke wastafel tanpa mencucinya, lalu menarik Mingyu yang sekarang bertelanjang dada kekamar sambil terus berkeluh kesah. "Apa kau pernah merasakan kalau hidupmu berat? Tentu saja tidak. karna semua masalahmu hanya berkutat soal lapar dan mainan baru. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memahami jika selama ini hidupmu hanya membebani orang lain. Tentu saja tidak karna otakmu bermasalah." Ketus Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

Si adik hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka mendengar setiap ocehan kakaknya. Yang Mingyu tahu ia sedang mendapat perhatian dari Wonwoo. Hingga ia bertepuk tangan senang ketika Wonwoo selesai bicara.

Wonwoo menggeram marah melihat tingkah adiknya. "idiot!" Makinya tanpa sadar. Dan Mingyu kembali bertepuk tangan.

Sesampainya di kamar Mingyu, Wonwoo sibuk mencari baju untuk dikenakan adiknya yang sekarang sedang terduduk, dengan kepala agak mendongak disertai ayunan kakinya secara bergantian di sisi tempat tidurnya, sesekali dia mengayunkan badan besarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menggumamkan nada-nada yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

Wonwoo kembali menghampirinya dan mulai menyiapkan baju untuk di kenakan Mingyu. Dengan senyum cerah Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Wonwoo hanya bisa melihat lurus ke leher Mingyu di sertai pandangan jengkel.

"Duduk!" seru Wonwoo kesal.

Mingyu menurut masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Dengan malas Wonwoo memakaikan baju pada adiknya. Ia masih mengantuk dan harus bangun pagi esok hari.

Selesai berganti baju, Mingyu kembali bertepuk tangan dengan manis karna dia pikir Wonwoo sudah selesai merawatnya.

"Terima kasih hyung. Mingyu mengantuk, apa hyung juga mengantuk sama seperti Mingyu?" tanya Mingyu polos masih dengan kepala yang mendongak untuk melihat hyungnya yang berdiri tepat di depan sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"berhenti bertanya dan kembalilah tidur." Balas Wonwoo dingin seraya membalikan tubuh kurusnya untuk melangkah meninggalkan kamar Mingyu. Tapi genggaman halus berhasil menghentikan langkah Wonwoo, hanya menghentikan langkah dan tidak membuat dia membalikan badan.

"Hyung. Tidur sama Mingyu ya?." Rengek Mingyu dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo singkat sambil menepis kasar genggaman adiknya itu kemudian meninggalkan kamar Mingyu untuk kembali tidur.

Mingyu hanya melihat hyung kesayangannya pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian di kamar sampai pintu kamar miliknya tertutup sempurna.

Mingyu rindu wonwoo. Ia ingin tidur dengan wonwoo malam ini tapi wonwoo menolaknya. Mingyu mencoba menjadi anak baik jadi ia menurut saat wonwoo menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur.

Tapi Butiran bening perlahan jatuh dari sudut mata Mingyu. Dia menangis tanpa suara. ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi menggemaskannya dengan punggung tangan. Seperti anak kecil, bukannya bersih dari air mata malah justru membasahi semua pipi. Sampai akhirnya dia lelah dengan isakan dia sendiri dan tertidur dengan posisi yang sembarangan.

 **END or NEXT?**  
 **Mind to Review? Thank you...**


	2. Chapter 2

**IDIOT  
MEANIE COUPLE (KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO) of SEVENTEEN  
And other member  
.**

 **.  
.**

Hari ini jadwal kuliah di mulai pukul satu, jadi Wonwoo bisa sedikit bersantai di rumah sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Wonwoo duduk tenang di lantai ruang tengah ditemani Mingyu. Dengan lincah jemarinya menari di keyboard laptop sambil sesekali melihat buku yang berada dipangkuannya. Sedangkan Mingyu, dia masih asyik dengan acara televisi kesukaannya dan mainan yang berserakan disekitar.

"Sudah habis..." Keluh Mingyu dengan maksud acara kesukaannya itu sudah selesai diputar ditelevisi. Dia kembali mencari permainan baru, Mingyu melihat Wonwoo duduk tidak jauh darinya, perlahan ia berjalan dengan lututnya untuk mendekati Wonwoo sambil menyeret kantung berisi mainan.

Wonwoo hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya. Mingyu menuangkan sisa isi mainannya diatas hamparan karpet yang menjadi alas mereka duduk.

"ngiung ngiung ngiung~ kecelakaan! Terjadi kecelakaan di jalan. Dokter akan mengobati luka pasien!." Seru Mingyu semangat sambil membentangkan sapu tangan untuk digunakan sebagi kain kasa pura-pura.

Sesuai dugaan, Mingyu mulai membalutkan sapu tangan tersebut di kepala wonwoo. Sesekali Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu yang menghalangi fokusnya ke layar laptop dengan kasar, tapi itu tidak menghentikan aksi Mingyu.

Satu kali, dua kali, Wonwoo masih berusaha bersabar, hingga untuk yang kesekian kali Wonwoo mulai jengkel karna tangan jahil Mingyu yang terus saja mengganggunya.

"Mingyu, hentikan." Kata Wonwoo sambil menekan nada bicaranya. Tapi Mingyu tidak bergeming, ia mengambil suntikan mainannya dan menusukkannya di lengan dan pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendelik saat suntikan mainan itu ditusukkan Mingyu ke pipi tirusnya. "Jangan mengangguku! Mainlah sendiri Mingyu."

"sakit?." tanya Mingyu sambil memiringkan kepalanya di hadapan wajah Wonwoo, adiknya itu sepenuhnya menghalangi pandangan Wonwoo ke monitor laptop.

"hyung sakit? Mingyu suntik, mau?."Mingyu bertanya lagi. Matanya berkedip lucu dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Wonwoo mendidih, Mingyu benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"KIM MINGYU!" bentak Wonwoo yang sontak saja memecahkan kesunyian seisi rumah.

Mingyu menjatuhkan suntikan mainannya, mengerjap bingung beberapa kali tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke iris kelam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bengisnya tapi perlahan tatapan tajam itu mengendur.

Jadi salah tingkah sendiri karna mendapat tatapan sebaliknya dari Mingyu. Wonwoo berdehem kecil menghilangkan atmosfer kikuk diantara mereka. Meski Wonwoo yakin hanya ia yang mengerti situasi ini, tapi ditatapi oleh Mingyu dengan tatapan jujur itu membuat Wonwoo merasa seperti ditelanjangi.

"Ja-Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku sedang sibuk dengan tugasku, mainlah sendiri." Kata Wonwoo canggung.

Mingyu menurut, ia beringsut mundur menjauhi Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **13.00 KST**

Wonwoo sudah berada dikampus siang ini. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian, tak lupa dengan rentetan pesan Wonwoo kepada Mingyu seperti biasa tapi sedikit menegaskan mengenai jangan menunggu Wonwoo pulang untuk makan malam.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah ringan melewati koridor diiringi beberapa tatapan dari gadis yang menyukainya. Bukan tak menyadari tatapan itu, Wonwoo hanya berusaha untuk tidak memecah konsentrasinya pada pendidikan dengan hal hal seperti berkencan atau semacamnya.

Alasan lain? Wonwoo tidak punya cukup uang untuk sekedar mentraktir minum gadis-gadis itu seperti yang biasa Hoshi lakukan. Biaya terapi Mingyu cukup mahal kalau mau tahu.

Tidak jarang Wonwoo mendapati surat cinta atau bahkan hadiah kecil dalam tasnya dari beberapa gadis. Membuat Wonwoo bingung sendiri, apa yang membuat para gadis itu menyukainya. Ia tidak seperti Jisoo atau Dokyeom yang jelas tampan dan berasal dari keluarga kaya.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia banggakan adalah nilainya yang selalu diatas rata-rata. Tapi nilai tinggi tidak bisa ditukar dengan segelas minuman tentu saja.

Lamunan Wonwoo terhenti saat ia melihat teman-temannya berkumpul diujung koridor, mereka melambaikan tangannya menyapa Wonwoo. Ia pun segera bergegas.

Sial!

Dada kiri Wonwoo lagi-lagi terasa sakit. membuat langkahnya terhenti diiringi dengan tatapan heran dari teman-temanya dikejauhan. Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo bergegas memutar haluan untuk ke toilet.

Teman-temannya yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Wonwoo segera menyusul. Wonwoo memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar lalu menguncinya rapat.

Nafasnya kembali terengah-engah, masih dengan remasan kuat di dada kirinya, tangan kiri Wonwoo dengan gemetar mencari sesuatu di dalam tas yang sekarang tergantung di pintu toilet.

Dapat! obat yang sedari tadi di cari. Dengan cepat 2 butir tablet kecil ditelan wonwoo tanpa bantuan air minum. Tentu tidak secepat itu rasa sakitnya akan hilang, jadi Wonwoo masih harus menahan beberapa menit sampai obatnya benar-benar bekerja.

"Wonwoo?." panggil Hoshi sambil mengetuk pintu toilet yang satu-satunya tertutup rapat.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam.

"Wonwoo? Kau baik baik saja?." ini Jisoo.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Membuat Dokyeom, Seungkwan, dan Woozi saling menatap heran bergantian.

"Wonwoo.. jawab aku atau saat keluar nanti aku akan memuk-." Wonwoo membuka pintu dengan tatapan pura-pura bingung. menghentikan ancaman Woozi yang baru saja akan di lontarkan.

"Apa? Perutku mendadak sakit. Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti aku akan mati di dalam sana?." Katanya santai sambil berjalan melewati teman-temannya yang masih menatapinya dengan bingung, ia menuju wastafel untuk cuci tangan.

Tuk~

Pukulan ringan mendarat di kepala Wonwoo.

"Orang mana yang tidak panik saat kau tiba-tiba menuju toilet sambil menahan sesuatu. Dan tidak ada jawaban apapun saat kami memanggilmu yang sudah ada di dalam sana?" Seungkwan mulai mengomel.

"Iya baiklah.. Aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu berkonsentrasi tadi." Kata Wonwoo diingingi dengan tawa ringan sehingga membuat hidung bangirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Dasar konyol." Kata Dokyeom merangkul bahu Wonwoo sambil menarik Wonwoo ke kelas diiringi yang lain.

Wonwoo mengehela nafas lega. Semoga teman-temannya tidak curiga.

"Besok libur. Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?." Tanya Hoshi sambil berjalan mundur menghadap kelima sahabatnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari di tempat tidurku." Jawab Woozi ringan.

Hoshi yang berjalan mundur tentu tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, hampir saja ia akan menabrak orang lain jika Dokyeom tidak segera menarik kedua lengan Hoshi dan merapatkan tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu didada bidang miliknya. Membuat langkah hoshi terhenti dan mata sipitnya membulat maksimal.

"Perhatikan langkah mu, Kwon." Tegur Dokyeom dengan nada kelewat rendah. Terdengar sangat berkharisma.

"Aaaaaa... Oppa!." Seru Hoshi dengan centil sambil memukul ringan dada Dokyeom . bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya.

"Hentikan! Itu menggelikan." Ketus Woozi sambil menatap jijik tingkah laku Hoshi dan Dokyeom.

"Aku tahu kau iri." Goda Seungkwan sambil merangkul bahu kecil Woozi.

Woozi hanya menginjak kaki Seungkwan dengan tatapan datar kemudian berjalan duluan meninggalkan seungkwan yang meringis kesakitan dan ledakan tawa ketiga temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **14.00 KST**

Cuaca siang ini terasa cukup terik, Mingyu berdiri menghadap kipas angin yang berada diruang tamu sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, setelah lelah berlarian kesana kemari sambil menarik kantung mainan besarnya hingga berkeringat, kini ia sedang merasakan sejuk udara yang berhembus kearahnya.

Matanya tak lepas memandang jam dinding yang tergantung manis tepat diatas kipas angin. Mingyu tidak bisa membaca jam tentu saja, ia hanya sedang menunggu kapan jarum panjang akan menunjuk ke angka dua belas dan kapan jarum pendek akan menunjuk ke angka dua.

Benar, Mingyu tengah menunggu sesuatu, atau seseorang.

Pukul dua akhirnya tiba, Mingyu bergegas menarik kursi kecil disudut ruangan dan meletakkannya didekat jendela rumah yang terlapisi kaca bening. Tangannya menyibak tirai, sambil memangku boneka jerapah. Mingyu menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Binar cerianya memandangi pagar rumah yang catnya mulai mengelupas.

Dua menit berlalu.

"Paman susu belum datang." Keluhnya bosan dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan bahu yang turun.

Itu dia yang sedari tadi ditunggu, Mingyu memanggilnya paman susu, benar, paman pengantar susu yang selalu mengantarkan beberapa botol susu segar untuk mereka menjelang sore hari. Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap tiga hari sekali semenjak Wonwoo selalu "mengurungnya" didalam rumah. Jarang berinteraksi dengan dunia luar membuat Mingyu menjadi terlalu antusias saat bertemu dengan orang lain selain Wonwoo. Meski hanya beberapa detik tapi lambaian tangan ramah dari paman pengantar susu, mampu menghangatkan hati Mingyu.

Mingyu merindukan sebuah senyuman, ia memang tak cukup pandai untuk mengerti Bagaimana sebuah kehidupan seharusnya berjalan, tapi Mingyu tetaplah manusia dengan nalurinya yang ingin di anggap keberadaannya oleh orang lain.

Bunyi lonceng sepeda paman pengantar susu menarik atensi Mingyu yang sedang menggelitiki boneka jerapahnya.

"Dia datang dia datang!." serunya senang, makin merapatkan tubuh besarnya dengan kaca jendela dan tersenyum cerah.

Mingyu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendelanya. Berusaha menarik perhatian lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja turun dari sepeda tuanya, mengambil sebuah kantung berisi beberapa botol susu dan menggantungkannya di bagian dalam pagar rumah mereka.

"Halo paman susu! Mingyu, ini Mingyu! Lihat tidak?." Celotehnya kelewat gembira.

Paman pengantar susu itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang samar samar terdengar, ia tersenyum lalu balas melambaikan tangan. sudah terbiasa dengan pemuda yang suka sekali memeluk boneka jerapah besar dan menyapanya dibalik jendela.

Meski ia tak mengenali siapa pemuda itu, tapi senyum cerahnya cukup menyenangkan hati. Sorot matanya yang jujur tentu akan berhasil menarik hati setiap orang.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, paman pengantar susu kembali menaiki sepedahnya, melambai sekali lagi pada Mingyu lalu mulai mengayuh pergi.

Mingyu senang bukan kepalang, ia balas melambaikan tangan hingga paman susu dan sepeda tuanya tak lagi terlihat di pandangan, masih terus tersenyum sambil menutup asal tirai jendela.

setelahnya ia meletakkan boneka jerapahnya diantara mainannya yang berserak diruang tamu. Dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Lapar." Bisiknya.

Mingyu beralih duduk tenang di hadapan meja makan. Dia mandapati beberapa lauk-pauk di meja makan namun tanpa nasi. Mingyu butuh nasi dan ia tau dimana dia bisa mendapatkannya.

Mingyu berjalan ke dapur dengan piring yang sudah berisikan beberapa lauk-pauk untuk mengambil nasi di ricecooker.

Tanpa memegangi ricecooker Mingyu mengambil nasi dengan asal. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh bagian dalam ricecooker yang terasa panas dan spontan menyikut ricecooker hingga terjatuh. Mingyu berteriak terkejut tapi tidak menangis.

Nasi berhamburan dari wadah dalam ricecooker, Mingyu mengabaikan piring yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan mulai berjongkok untuk memunguti nasi yang berceceran.

"Mingyu tidak sengaja. Mingyu bukan anak nakal." Gumam Mingyu berkali-kali. Ia tahu kali ini ia sudah mengacaukan sesuatu dan saat Wonwoo pulang nanti, hyungnya itu pasti akan marah padanya.

"Wohoooo.. hari ini pulang lebih awal." Dokyeom merenggangkan tubuh besarnya.

.

.

.

 **SEPULANG KAMPUS...**

"Donkey. Aku pulang denganmu hari ini." Kata Woozi memanggil Dokyeom dengan sembarangan.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Mengambil pesanan jus mangga spesial kesayanganku. Ada yang mau ikut?." Hoshi beranjak dari tempat duduk setelah membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Pesanan? Kapan?." Tanya Jisoo heran.

"Tadi. Aku mengirim pesan ke penjaga kantin. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengantri." Hoshi memandangi Jisoo polos.

Pukulan berhasil mendarat di belakang kepala Hoshi. Seungkwan menatap sebal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aaww! apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Hoshi bingung.

"Tentu saja memukulmu. Kau tidak merasakannya? Mau ku ulangi?." Tantang Sengkwan.

"Bukan. Maksudku. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku tadi?." Hoshi memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Ku pikir perbuatan mu tadi bagus hah?! Bermain ponsel ketika dosen sedang menjelaskan?." Sahut Sengkwan.

Baru saja mau membalas perkataan Seungkwan, tapi Hoshi dan Seungkwan keburu mendapatkan sentilan di dahi masing-masing dari Woozi. Pekikan kesakitan terdengar dari keduanya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Woozi.

Kemudian Hening.

"Kalian Berhenti. Atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari itu." Titah Woozi dingin.

Seungkwan dan Hoshi hanya menurut. Tanpa berlama-lama Hoshi meluncur ke kantin disusul dengan Seungkwan yang masih mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit.

Dokyeom, Jisoo, dan Wonwoo yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya bisa terkikik.

"Diam." Woozi kembali memberi titah dingin. Membuat ketiga orang terkikik tadi diam seketika.

"Kami pulang duluan. Sampai nanti." Lanjut Woozi datar sambil mengisyaratkan Dokyeom untuk berpamitan juga.

"Kami duluan. Kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan." Kata Dokyeom kemudian pergi bersama Woozi.

Setelah merapihkan isi tasnya Jisoo menghampiri Wonwoo, satu-satunya orang yang masih tersisa dikelas selain dirinya.

"Kau akan ke cafe hari ini?" Tanya Jisoo sambil mennyandarkan dirinya ke meja Wonwoo.

"Ya. Kau tau aku hanya libur di hari jumat." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, kau bisa berangkat kesana bersama ku. Kebetulan aku akan lewat sana." Ajak Jisoo ramah.

"Oh ya? Kau mau kemana? Bukan kah aku selalu merepotkan mu?" Tanya Wonwoo bercanda.

"Tentu saja. Kau selalu menyusahkanku. Tapi... aku menyukainya. Aku akan menjemput ibuku ngomong-ngomong" Jawab Jisoo, matanya menatap lekat pada Wonwoo yang kini tengah sibuk merapikan catatannya. Wajah manis itu nampak lelah, dan Jisoo menyadarinya.

Tak lama setelahnya Hoshi kembali dari kantin. "Wonwoo?" Panggil Hoshi hingga mengejutkan keduanya.

"Astaga... Hosh, bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu?." Keluh Jisoo.

hoshi pelan berjalan menghampiri Jisoo dan Wonwoo sambil menyeruput Jusnya. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud. Oh ya, Wonwoo? Bagian Administrasi menitipkan amplop ini padaku"

Hoshi meletakkan amplop berlogo lambang Universitas mereka di meja Wonwoo, tak bertanya apapun meski Hoshi cukup paham jika amplop itu tentu berisi perihal administrasi yang belum diselesaikan.

Wonwoo segera memasukkan amplop tersebut kedalam tasnya. Bergegas menuju kantor administrasi setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Hoshi dan Jisoo. Ia membatalkan niat awalnya untuk berangkat ke cafe bersama Jisoo karna sepertinya kantor administrasi akan cukup menyita waktu.

Jisoo tersenyum maklum, selepas Wonwoo pergi, Hoshi menyikut lengan Jisoo.

"Lagi?." tanya Hoshi masih memandang kearah pintu.

"Kurasa begitu" jawab Jisoo pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan disinilah Wonwoo berada sekarang...**

Dengan senyum tipisnya Wonwoo menduduki salah satu bangku di depan meja kepala bagian administrasi. Pikirannya tak fokus, ia hapal diluar kepala tentang apa yang akan disampaikan oleh ibu kepala bagian, pelunasan biaya kuliahnya sejak awal semester yang belum dibayar tentu saja. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali Wonwoo mendapat panggilan.

"Begini Wonwoo. Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa kendalamu mengenai administrasi di kampus. Menurut catatan kau menunda pembayaran SPP mu semester ini. Dan kau pasti tau kalau dua bulan lagi akan di adakan ujian untuk mengakhiri semester ini." Jelas Ibu Kepala halus.

"Maafkan saya. Tapi Saat ini saya sedang mengalami kendala keuangan. Bisa-kah Ibu memberi saya sedikit keringanan?." Tanya Wonwoo dengan ekpresi memohon.

"Dua bulan lalu pihak administrasi sudah memberikan mu waktu untuk melunasinya. Tapi kau belum membayar apapun." Ibu Kepala memperjelas kronologi.

"Maaf, itu karena saya belum memiliki uang untuk membayarnya. Maafkan saya. Tapi saja berjanji, sebelum ujian nanti saya akan melunasinya." Bujuk Wonwoo.

Ibu Kepala menghela nafas untuk berpikir sejenak dan menimbang permintaan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. Satu bulan. Itu kebijaksanaan terakhir yang bisa ku berikan." Putus ibu kepala akhirnya.

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Ia segera membungkuk dalam dan mengucap terimakasih.

"Aku dengar kau termasuk mahasiswa berprestasi Wonwoo, mengapa kau tidak mencari jalan lain seperti beasiswa? Itu bisa sedikit meringankan beban biaya yang harus kau keluarkan bukan?" Usul ibu kepala.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak."Soal itu, saya akan memikirkannya lagi." Wonwoo membalas dengan senyuman.

"Wonwoo. Maaf, jika ini akan memberatkanmu. Tapi kemungkinan terburuk jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu di bagian administrasi, Kau akan kami berhentikan." Wanita paruh baya itu menatap wonwoo dengan pandangan menyayangkan.

Wonwoo mulai beradu argumen antara pikiran dan hatinya. Dia bisa saja mengambil cuti kuliah selama satu tahun. Tapi itu jelas akan menghambat mimpinnya. Namun jika di paksakan dia akan kekurangan dalam kebutuhan di rumah. Terlebih lagi kenyataannya, tabungan Wonwoo saat ini terbilang tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"Wonwoo? Kau mendengarku?." Ibu Kepala memecahkan lamunan Wonwoo seketika.

"Y-ya saya mengerti. Saya akan usahakan melunasi administrasinya segera atau mendapatkan beasiswa seperti yang anda maksudkan." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan. Kau ada pertanyaan?." Tanya Ibu Kepala pelan.

"T-tidak ada. Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya permisi." Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk sopan sampai akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan yang terasa pengap untuknya.

Hela nafas yang berat cukup menunjukan beban yang sedang di hadapinya saat ini. Keuangannya cukup kritis. Dengan tabungan yang tidak cukup banyak, Wonwoo harus berpikir ekstra untuk mengelola pengeluarannya.

"Mungkinkah aku harus menjual barang berharga di rumah?." Pikiran Wonwoo mulai buntu.

" Tidak tidak tidak. Aku bisa lebih berhemat, itu barang barang ayah dan ibu. Mana mungkin aku menjualnya sembarangan. Aku harus menjaganya." Bantah Wonwoo pada pikirannya sendiri. Ia berjalan gontai menuju gerbang utama. Berbelok ke arah kanan jalan menuju cafe.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan di mulai lagi sore ini. Lamunan Wonwoo buyar saat ia masuk kedalam cafe dan mendapati Jeonghan, temannya, sedang menghadapi pelanggannya yang terlihat marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

Wajah Jeonghan sudah terlihat pucat, ia jelas ketakutan. Belum genap seminggu bekerja di cafe dan mendapat protes dari pelanggan merupakan mimpi buruk.

"Permisi tuan, Saya Wonwoo pegawai juga di cafe ini. Boleh saya tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?." Tanya Wonwoo sopan membuat semua perhatian beralih padanya.

Jeonghan cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Wonwoo, namun dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan memilih diam untuk melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Wonwoo.

"kau temannya? katakan pada temanmu ini untuk membuat pesanan pelanggan dengan benar. Sudah dua kali dia membuatkan pesanan ku tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku." Hardik si pelanggan dengan nada tinggi, ia menunjukan kekesalannya pada Jeonghan yang hanya tertunduk sambil meminta maaf.

"Hyung, begitukah?" Wonwoo mulai meminta penjelasan dari Jeonghan.

"Awal pesanan tuan ini meminta agar coffee pesanannya tidak memakai susu, aku bertanya padanya apakah ia menginginkan yang hot atau ice? ia bilang ice. Jadi aku membuatkannya ice coffee tanpa susu. Tapi dia complaint dan meminta agar menggunakan creamer. Aku sudah membuatkan ulang namun dia masih saja complaint agar tidak terlalu manis. Dia marah karena pesanannya tidak sesuai dengan permintaannya, itu karena dia tidak meminta pesanannya dengan jelas." Jelas Jeonghan masih menunduk.

"Kau menyangkal kesalahanmu?! Apa kalian para pelayan bodoh yang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara melayani pelanggan?!" Komentar kasar itu pun terlontar dari si pelanggan.

"Maaf tuan. Bukan begitu maksud kami tuan. Kami hanya-"

"Hah! Diam kau!" hardik si pelanggan pada Wonwoo yang masih berusaha mengontrol nada bicaranya, jelas saja Wonwoo juga bukan seorang yang penyabar.

"Aku bisa saja melaporkan kalian kepada atasanmu. Panggilkan dia!." Seru si pelanggan.

"Maaf, tapi atasan kami hanya ada saat pagi hari." Jeonghan menjawab halus.

"Jika saja aku antusias membuat kalian menderita mungkin aku akan datang lagi besok untuk meminta atasan kalian memecat pelayan bodoh seperti kalian." Si pelanggan menunjuk Jeonghan dan Wonwoo bergantian dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Kesal? Sudah pasti. Seharusnya Wonwoo bisa memukul pelanggan seperti ini. Tapi posisi dia tidak menguntungkan karena ia hanya pelayan. Yang akan selalu menganggap pelanggan adalah 'Raja'. Dia hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang atas perlakuan si pelanggan yang jelas-jelas merendahkannya.

"Jika memang begitu terima kasih atas belas kasihan tuan kepada kami untuk tidak melakukan hal itu." Wonwoo membungkuk dalam dan sopan.

Jeonghan terpaku melihat respon Wonwoo yang terbilang Sangat sabar. Tanpa berlama-lama Jeonghan pun ikut membukuk dalam dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si pelanggan.

Si pelanggan hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan karena sepertinya memang dia juga kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawannya, jadi si pelanggan hanya pergi dengan hentakan kaki kesal.

Beberapa pengunjung terlihat mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Wonwoo setelah kejadian tersebut. Wonwoo hanya meminta maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya kepada pelanggan lain karena kejadian tadi dan memintanya untuk kembali menikmati hidangannya.

"Wonwoo. Terima kasih. Ah... aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau tidak ada tadi. mungkin aku akan mati pucat karna telah dimarahi habis habisan oleh pelanggan itu." Keluh Jeonghan disusul tarikan nafas lega.

"Tidak apa. Dia juga bersalah hyung. Sudahlah aku akan berganti seragam. Seungcheol hyung belum datang?." Tanya Wonwoo ringan.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau datang 15 menit lebih awal. Aku akan kembali bekerja, terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi." Kata Jeonghan halus sambil menepuk bahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan pergi ke belakang untuk mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti karyawan. Wonwoo menghalau kesunyiannya di ruangan itu dengan menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang biasa Mingyu dengarkan di minggu pagi.

Dan semua pekerjaan hari ini selesai...

Sore itu sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi pada Wonwoo, ia tidak fokus. Beberapa kali pelanggan memberikan keluhan atas pesanan yang tidak sesuai karena keteledorannya. Cafe memang cukup ramai hari ini dan semua suara bising dari pelanggan serta denting musik itu makin memperburuk suasana hati Wonwoo hingga mempengaruhi kinerjanya.

Setelah membalik tanda buka yang tergantung dipintu masuk cafe menjadi tutup,Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya ke salah satu single sofa di depan meja kasir

"Ah... satu lagi hari yang panjang..." Desah Wonwoo.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum sambil membersihkan beberapa gelas.

"Hyung? Jika kau ada di sebuah persimpangan jalan antara mimpi besarmu dan keluargamu. Mana yang akan kau dahulukan?." Tanya Wonwoo sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Mmm.. jika kau bertanya padaku. Aku akan memilih keluarga. Karna kebahagaiaan keluargaku adalah mimpi terbesar untukku. Kenapa bertanya begitu?." Seungcheol menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menopangkan dagu di meja ditumpu oleh tangannya.

"Keluarga ya?." Wonwoo tersenyum getir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo hyung pulang!." Seru Mingyu senang dengan senyum cerahnya menyambut kedatangan Wonwoo malam ini. Tidak biasanya Wonwoo melihat Mingyu masih menonton tv saat dia pulang. Biasanya dia sudah tidur, tapi Wonwoo tidak tertarik menyapa adik idiotnya apalagi bertanya kenapa dia belum tidur.

Wonwoo berjalan ke dapur tanpa menoleh pada Mingyu. Peralatan makan yang kotor di meja makan adalah pemandangan yang biasa untuknya.

Sampai ketika Wonwoo tiba di pantri dan menemukan banyak sisa nasi yang berceceran di lantai. Wonwoo menemukan ricecooker yang kabel nya sudah tidak lagi terhubung pada stop kontak.

"Ricecookernya tidak menyala. Kenapa?." Tanya Wonwoo sambil melihat semua bagian luar ricecooker. Beberapa goresan di lihatnnya, Wonwoo Kemudian membuka ricecooker tersebut. Nasi didalamnya sudah basi dan beberapa bagian tutupnya terlepas sehingga terjatuh di bagian dalamnya.

Wonwoo mulai berpikir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya dia mulai berteriak memanggil Mingyu yang sedang asik dengan televisinya.

"MINGYU?!" Seru Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menghampirinya dari ruang tengah.

Mingyu hanya berpikir Wonwoo memanggilnya. Tidak peduli apa dan bagaimana nadanya. Dengan wajah lugu Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Mingyu datang..." Mingyu masih berdiri di depan Wonwoo dan masih tetap dengan senyuman cerahnya, cukup senang karna jarang sekali Wonwoo memanggilnya. Wonwoo menatapi Mingyu intens dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, ia tak habis pikir, se-idiot itukah adiknya sampai tidak bisa membedakan ekspresi seseorang?. Wonwoo jelas saja sedang memancarkan raut wajah kesal dan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ricecookernya?." Tanya Wonwoo menahan amarahnya dengan dengusan.

"Mingyu makan siang. Mingyu mengambil nasi di dalamnya dan dia terjatuh. Tapi nasinya jatuh, sudah Mingyu bersihkan lagi, hyung lihat..." Jelas Mingyu dengan polosnya sambil memlihat kedalam ricecooker.

Wonwoo cukup mengerti penjelasan Mingyu. Intinya ricecooker itu rusak akibat terjatuh. Wonwoo hampir menangis, Kekesalannya tidak bisa terbendung. Bagaimana tidak? Dia berusaha menghemat pengeluaran, tapi Mingyu merusak segalanya hanya dengan sekali sentuhan.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menarik kerah piyama Mingyu dan mendekatkan wajah pada adik idiotnya. Mingyu tak mengerti apa maksud hyungnya, jadi Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk bahu sang kakak.

Wonwoo segera menghempas pelukan Mingyu dengan kasar, ia kemudian mendorong Mingyu hingga menghantam dinding dapur. Mingyu terkejut kemudian menangis, akibat terlalu terkejut dan rasa sakit di punggungnya.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Ini terlalu emosional. tanpa sadar titik air mata sudah berkumpul diujung iris beningnya.

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu lalu mulai memukuli punggung adiknya dengan kasar. Masih dengan tangisannya Mingyu meminta ampun pada sang kakak.

"Hei idiot? Apa kau mencoba balas dendam padaku? Hah?!" ketus Wonwoo sambil menjatuhkan tubuh Mingyu kelantai lalu menendang paha Mingyu. Membuat tubuh besar Mingyu terhantam keras.

"Hyung Ampun... Mingyu sakit..." Isaknya sambil memegangi pahanya yang baru saja ditendang Wonwoo.

Mingyu mencoba melindungi dirinya dengan cara meringkukan tubuhnya, merundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke sela lututnya yang menekuk.

Wonwoo kalap, ia dibutakan oleh emosi. Tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun Wonwoo melampiaskan rasa kesal dan lelahnya melalui pukulan pada sang adik.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini?!" Lanjut Wonwoo masih dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir melalui hidung lancipnya. Ini terlalu gila, Wonwoo tak lagi melihat Mingyu sebagai adiknya. Hantaman dan pukulan itu seperti ia lakukan karna kerja tubuhnya tak sesuai dengan perintah otak.

"Kau ingin membuat ku menderita? Itu yang kau inginkan? Apa selama 18 tahun ini tidak cukup untuk membuat ku menderita?!" Teriaknya di hadapan mingyu.

Mingyu hanya bisa menangis masih dengan posisinya, meminta pengampunan dan belas kasihan sang kakak yang kini terlihat seperti monster bagi Mingyu.

"Mingyu sakit... ampun hyung... sakit..." Mingyu masih terus terisak, panas menjalar diselur tubuhnya akibat tangan ringan Wonwoo yang terus memukulinya.

Dengan kasar Wonwoo menjambak rambut Mingyu hingga mendongak, wajah penuh air mata milik Mingyu berhadapan langsung dengan Wonwoo.

"Apa kau tau aku hampir gila sekarang? Apa kau mengerti apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang? Apa kau mengerti kesulitan yang ku tanggung sekarang? Kau tau itu perbuatan siapa? Hah?! Kau tau, Kim Mingyu?!." Bentak Wonwoo seraya melepas kasar jambakkannya.

"Sudah hyung... Mingyu minta maaf." Mingyu akhirnya merespon Wonwoo. Tak tentu minta maaf untuk kesalahannya yang mana.

"Kau idiot! Itu sebabnya kau tidak mengerti! Kau bodoh! Pembuat masalah! Kau telah membunuh ibu dan ayah! Kau penyebab kenapa aku hampir kehilangan masa depan! Idiot!" jerit Wonwoo tanpa sadar pada adik satu-satunya tersebut. Pukulan dan tendangan brutal dilayangkan pada Mingyu. Kekesalannya memuncak. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Mingyu nantinya akibat perlakuan kasar Wonwoo. Satu yang dia tau. Dia sedang melampiaskan emosinya.

"Hyung, sakit..." mohon Mingyu, anak itu akhirnya menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi Wonwoo.

Mingyu ketakutan. Dia pikir Wonwoo hanya sejenak menghentikan pukulan dan tendangannya. Jadi dia memakai kesempatan yang ada untuk melarikan diri dari amukan Wonwoo.

Tubuh besarnya merangkak cepat ke bawah meja makan. Kemudian kembali ke posisi meringkuknya, takut-takut Wonwoo mengejarnya dan kembali memukulnya. Kakinya bergetar, tangannya mengepal kuat, pekikan tangisannya meramaikan seisi rumah. Mingyu ketakutan.

Wonwoo mengusap kasar wajahnya. Menyeka air matanya meski tangis itu tak kunjung berhenti. Sakit. Hatinya terasa hancur mengingat bebannya saat ini. Dan Mingyu yang meringkuk kesakitan dihadapannya benar-benar meremukkan jantungnya.

"Aku saat ini sedang mengalami kesulitan Mingyu. Dan Kau menambahkan semua kesulitan itu. Bukan itu yang aku harapkan darimu. Semua mimpiku terhambat hanya karena beban yang seharusnya tidak aku tanggung di usiaku saat ini. Kau mengerti?." Wonwoo menekankan nadanya, menahan rasa emosi yang tertumpuk di hati dan pikirannya saat ini. Titik air mata itu kembali jatuh, ia hanya pemuda dua puluh tahun yang sedang bersemangat mengejar mimpi, tapi tuhan seperti ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Jelas Mingyu tidak mendengarkan ucapan Wonwoo karena dia sendiri sibuk menangis dan melindungi diri. Karena ia pikir Wonwoo akan kembali mengamuk dan memukulinya.

"Kau jahat Mingyu. Kau jahat membiarkanku menanggungnya sendirian!" Tangisan Wonwoo kembali pecah. Ia melihat Mingyu berlindung dibawah meja makan dan Wonwoo menendang kaki meja dengan kasar. Menghasilkan suara kencang yang tidak di sukai Mingyu.

"Ampun hyung!" Mingyu berseru melengking seperti anak kecil yang benar-benar ketakutan atas amukan kakaknya. Tangisannya semakin kuat. Membuat Wonwoo menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

Wonwoo lelah sekali hari ini. Fisik dan mentalnya lelah. Sebelum pikirannya semakin kacau, Dia memutuskan meninggalkan Mingyu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Bantingan pada pintu kamar Wonwoo menjadi suara gaduh terakhir malam itu.

Wonwoo membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang, kepalanya sakit. sambil Meremas selimut tebal disebelahnya. Sedikit penyesalan sempat terlintas di pikiran Wonwoo, namun tidak cukup menggetarkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf pada Mingyu secara langsung. Jadi keputusannya saat ini. Cukup meredam kelelahannya dan beristirahat.

satu malam terlewati dengan Mingyu yang terlelap dibawah kolong meja makan dan Wonwoo yang bergelung dalam selimut ditemani sejuta mimpi buruk.

 **END/NEXT?**  
 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
